


Kidnapped

by olli01a



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is in need of a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is intended in the writing of this story. Star Trek: Enterprise and its characters are the property of Paramount and Viacom.

A loud knock at the door startled Hoshi out of her sleep. Sitting up quickly, she blinked at the clock on the night stand. Seeing that it was a only a few minutes past one she let herself fall back onto the bed hoping that whoever was at the door would just go away.

Another fierce round of knocking told her that her wish was not about to be granted. Moaning Hoshi climbed out of bed and grabbed the robe laying on the foot of the bed. “Damn it,” she mumbled as she tied the belt up. “I need my beauty rest after all the...”

More loud knocking interrupted her.

Hoshi padded bare foot from the bed room into the living room of her hotel suite still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A few days ago the crew of Enterprise had been invited to take a vacation on this little backwater planet by its friendly inhabitants. When Hoshi had discovered that the oldest university on the planet had a very extensive library she had taken a room at the nearest hotel so that she could spend most of her time there.

Finally, she reached the door and opened it. “What do you think you're...,” she started to complain but before she could even finish her sentence Captain Archer rushed past her and into the suite. Flicking on the lights he turned and examined the room as if he was expecting to find some sort of dangerous beast lurking in a corner.

“Ensign Sato? Are you all right?”

Hoshi turned to look at the door where the new voice came from to find Lieutenant Reed standing in the hallway looking worried. “Errr...? What?” She asked surprised.

“Are you...” Reed started again.

“Yes, yes. I’m all right.” She snapped as she looked back at Archer while Reed entered the suite as well. “Sir, what...”

“T’Pol had been kidnapped,” the Captain stated brusquely.

Hoshi’s eyes widened in shock. “What? But... That's impossible... I... I... mean... I talked to her... just...”

It seemed to the young Ensign that Archer was completely ignoring her. “Malcolm. You contact the ship. Have Trip organize a search party and shuttle them down here immediately. I'll contact the local authorities and brief them on the situation. We'll establish a command post right here in this suite.”

While the Captain was giving orders, Hoshi was trying to make sense out of all this. “Ah, Captain? Why do you think T’-, err... the Sub-Commander has been kidnapped?”

Turning to look at the young Ensign, Archer explained, “I was trying to contact the Sub-Commander through her comlink but she hasn’t responded. However, just before she’d left the ship she told me that she would be staying here, but when I contacted the hotel the concierge told me that T’Pol had never registered here.” Archer turned and started pacing. “Wait till I have a bunch of MACOs down here. Then that nerd in the lobby will answer my questions,” he mumbled. “I can’t believe it!” he exclaimed as he suddenly stopped pacing. Waving his hands in frustration and looking at the ceiling as if he was searching for answers there. “Every damn week we’re running into some kind of trouble. Someone gets hurt or kidnapped. Something blows up or some strange new alien life form starts shooting at us.” Archer turned and faced Hoshi and Reed. “Could either one of you explain to me why these things happen to us with such bloody regularity?”

Before Hoshi or Reed could answer Archer started pacing again.

“All I ever wanted to be was a starship Captain. Explore new worlds and see things that no human had ever seen before. And now look at me! Sometimes I think I'm just some kind of action hero in an ancient b-class movie!” Again, Archer stopped pacing. He spun on his heel to face his two crew members who where both staring at him. Hoshi gazed at him open mouthed while Reed used every bit of his old-fashioned British self-control trying not to laugh.

Hoshi couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Captain was really losing it, she thought. All the stress over the last few years. She had to stop this before it got completely out of control. Before the planetary authorities and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise got involved. “Captain, maybe we should search the hotel first? Maybe if I talk to the concierge I can get some information out of him,” she said as she tried to divert Archer’s plans.

“Hoshi!” Archer glared at the Ensign. “We have to respond forcibly. If someone messes with my crew, I have to go for that someone’s throat. No exceptions. Malcolm?”

Reed just stood there staring at Archer... or perhaps just past his shoulder.

Archer briefly wondered why his chief of security was ignoring him. “Malcolm!”

“Ah...,” Reed stammered.

Archer finally noticed that Hoshi’s and Reed's eyes were looking at something behind him. Quickly he spun around to face what he thought might be a new adversity and his jaw dropped open.

“Captain,” T’Pol greeted him in a calm tone. She stood in the doorway to the bed room wrapped in nothing but a sheet that left her legs and shoulders exposed.

“Ah,” Archer gasped.

“Captain, I can assure you that I have not been kidnapped. As to the reason why I have not taken a room of my own is simply that Hoshi and I have decided to share a suite.”

“T’Pol! What the hell are you doing here?,” Archer finally managed to ask.

Suddenly Hoshi felt the tingle in the back of her head that let her know that the Vulcan had activated the mental bond that they had shared for months now. A thought from T'Pol popped into Hoshi’s mind and she couldn’t keep herself from giggling. Archer shot an annoyed glance at her while Hoshi put a hand over her mouth and mumbled, “Sorry.”

From the moment Reed had seen T’Pol appear in the doorway he had decided to remain quite. That Hoshi and T’Pol were... He smiled as he looked at the two women and wondered how long they had been together and why he hadn’t noticed it before.

Instead of answering the Captain’s question T’Pol merely arched an eyebrow as she reached up and adjusted the sheet wrapped around herself.

Reed finally decided to break his self imposed silence and stepped over and carefully took Archer by his elbow and directed him towards the door. “Captain, perhaps we should leave the ladies alone. I’m pretty sure they... Well.” 

That was an unexpected turn Reed thought to himself. But it was not his right to interfere in the private lives of his fellow crew members. It was more than obvious that the two women were capable of keeping their private lives separate from work.

“But...,” Archer looked back over his shoulder at Hoshi and T’Pol as they now stood side by side in the doorway to the bed room. “But what about our weekly adventure? There has to be some kind of catastrophe. Some kind of crisis to handle. We... We can’t just have an ordinary vacation...”

“Captain, maybe you should try to relax a little more often...” Reed said as he closed the door to leave Hoshi and T’Pol alone again.

“I never thought that we would end up coming out this way,” Hoshi said after a few moments.

“I thought it would be better than to have the Captain declare a planet wide emergency because he thought I had been 'kidnapped',” the Vulcan answered.

After a few moments of silence Hoshi asked uncertainly, “Is it all right with you that the crew are probably going to find out about us?”. For months T’Pol had been the one who hadn't wanted anyone to know about their relationship and Hoshi had gone along with her.

“Yes. Perhaps we should have announced our relationship earlier. At least we will not have to hide it any more,” T’Pol remarked as she turned and looked a the human in front of her, wondering if all the sensations she experienced in the presence of Hoshi Sato would fit into the human definition of love. Sensations she had no impulse to surpress.

Hoshi turned and embraced the Vulcan. “I love you.”

T’Pol rested her forehead against Hoshi’s and opened her mind. Her own thoughts were transmitted into the humans consciousness to show Hoshi, in her very own way, what the human linguist meant to her. So they stood there and just held on to each other for a few minutes in silent communication. Finally T’Pol slowly separated their minds.

Hoshi blinked, once again astonished and deeply touched by the things that the Vulcan had shown her. And T’Pol, who had gotten used to Hoshi’s untrained mind during the time they had been together, noted that the humans feeling for her were, as always, strong and crystal clear.

“So what do you think we should do now that we are both fully awake?” T’Pol asked with a gleam in her eyes that made her intentions crystal clear. As her relationship with Hoshi had developed she had eased into the more physical aspects of it and now she would admit that she enjoyed that part of it a great deal.

Grinning the communications officer's hand reached up to tug on the sheet the Sub-Commander was wearing sending it fluttering to the floor. “We could work on our linguistic skills?” Hoshi suggested as she moved in closer and let her hands wander briefly over T’Pol’s body to end up on her bottom.

The Vulcan who now needed to feel Hoshi’s silken skin against her own reached over to undo the belt of the robe the young Ensign was wearing. As she slipped her arms under the robe she pulled the young woman tight against herself, sending delightful tingling sensations through out her own body.

“Two or three times perhaps,” T'Pol murmured in Hoshi's ear.

“Stop talking,” Hoshi said as she took T'Pol by the hand and lead her towards the bed.


End file.
